Animal
by Zynomial
Summary: Hunt. Claim. Devour. It's mating season and he's going to play with her tonight. Hunt her down, eat her alive. Just like a lion hunting its prey. Just like a dragon hunting its mate. Just like an animal


Animal

Hunt. Claim. Devour. It's mating season and he's going to play with her tonight. Hunt her down, eat her alive. Just like a lion hunting its prey. Just like a dragon hunting its mate. Just like an animal.

No one seems to notice it.

No one seems to notice how Natsu Dragneel's eyes stare at his female partner with hunger.

How he struggled from cold sweats because of fantasizing about the blonde beauty.

How he suffers from _The Mating Season_.

Yes people, it is, indeed, the mating season. And the poor Salamander of Fairy Tail has no clue on what's going on around him. The only thing going on around his mind is "Claim"

"Sorry, what's that?" The blonde beauty that who's sitting in front of him said. Natsu frowned, not understanding what is Lucy talking about. He then realized that he said that out loud. _Claim_. He didn't know why that simple, single word keeps on circulating around his head over and over again. He was never a selfish person. He's always the type of person who will do anything just to help someone. So he couldn't quite understand the logic on why is _Claim_ is the only thing he can think of.

"Nothing. You're just hearing things." He simply murmured. But Lucy, being Lucy, didn't easily believe what Natsu said. She is really sure that he said something. Something that is important. She's just too preoccupied on thinking of the next chapter of her novel so she didn't heard clearly what he said.

She sighed, feeling confused on her partner's behaviour. "You're not okay." She said, more like stating the fact. Being on the same team with Natsu for a long time allows her to know him well. And she knew that there is something wrong with the said guy. She just couldn't point the exact conflict. "I am" he murmured. "This is just lack of sleep. I'm going on the infirmary to rest a bit."

Natsu made his way to the infirmary, not waiting for a reply. He's trying to avoid her. Because Natsu knew that he can't have a normal conversation with her with his mind like that. With his mind telling him how Natsu should claim her. And he just can't understand that.

The change of Lucy's scent didn't go unnoticed by him, it became intense, intoxicating, addicting. He was never attracted to any woman's scent before. He never acted that way towards anyone. He never looked at any woman's curves. He never felt the overwhelming need to claim someone so badly. And he can't fucking understand it.

But there's Gajeel.

Who stood in front of him and dragged Natsu outside. He was quite thankful that Gajeel did that. Because he can't stop the urge to pin Lucy down to the table and pounce on her anymore. "What do you think you're doing?" Gajeel asked with gritted teeth. The question made Natsu asks himself ' _What is he really doing? Roaming around while can't help but to think of anything else other than burying his dick inside Lucy?'_ he shook his head. Since when did he learn those kinds of things?

"You're not supposed to be here, idiot." Gajeel said, cutting Natsu's thoughts. "Do you even know what changes are happening to you?"

"How did you know? That there are changes?" Natsu asked "Idiot. Anyone can tell that you're in heat just by looking at you. I saw how you looked at Lucy earlier."

Natsu paled because of what Gajeel said. He understands now. The change in scent. The possessiveness. The urge to mate. It is all because he's in heat. It is all because he's in fucking heat. He's an idiot, but he knew the meaning of heat. Heat comes with being a Dragon. It's in their nature. He knew that it's their way to breed. He read it one time because he found a book about dragons when he accompanied Lucy in the library one time.

"You finally put the pieces together?" Natsu just gave a nod. "Go home. Don't go near her apartment or the guild. Don't go anywhere where Lucy will also be. Or go far away. To the mountains or something." Was Gajeel's explanation. Gajeel is only concerned for his fellow guild mate. He knew that Lucy is not that strong and there's a big possibility that she could die while undergoing the process of mating.

"Do I" Natsu paused "Really have to?"

"It only lasts for a week. You can just lock yourself up in your house. I'll just inform Master to forbade anyone to go there. Even that cat of yours."

"How did you know all of these?" Natsu asked, obviously confused. Gajeel snorted "It's none of your business."

Natsu just sighed, not bothering to question the black haired man who walked away after saying that. What bothers him is the fact that he has to avoid Lucy. Ever since he met her, he was always with her, they're always together. He got used to the fact that his blonde partner is always on his side. So for him, the feeling will be quite foreign when he has to spend the whole week by himself plus being locked up in his own house.

"Natsu" Happy called with a confused face "Lucy said that you are in the infirmary. Why are you outside?"

"It's nothing" he said. Finding a way to explain it to the cat that he have to leave their house for a week. "I'm worried, you know. You are not acting like yourself today. Are you sick?"

"No, it's nothing. I just have to rest for today." Natsu replied. He can't think of a way to make the cat leave the house for a week. He will be served many questions for sure. "Wendy talked to me earlier. She wanted me to stay at the dormitory for a week. I don't know why. But Charles and I will be together." Natsu's train of thoughts stopped when he heard what his buddy said. Of course, Wendy is a Dragon Slayer too. She would know that. He made a mental note to thank the girl after the process finished.

Natsu didn't realize that he was not replying until Happy spoke "Will it be okay for you to be alone?" He let out a chuckle "Of course, bud. Go now and enjoy your time with Charles."

Wendy came and gave him a knowing look. So she really knows what is going on with him. She said something about going on a mission with happy and the cat happily obliged. He sighs, again. Walking away from the guild became harder for him. Especially if the woman he wanted was there. He shook his head. _Think of other things, idiot. Forget about claiming_ he chanted repeatedly. Her intoxicating scent. Her pink plump lips. That tear-dropped shaped breast. Her wide hips. His eyes widen at his thoughts. _Can't he think of anything other than Lucy?_


End file.
